puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Narci
}} Narci is a Spanish-speaking pirate on the Viridian Ocean. She is captain of the crew Misfits, and lady of the flag Legacy. *She was previously governor of . *She was previously governor of *She was previously governor of She is also a known pirate in the Jade Ocean and governor of and . Narci now is playing on the Emerald Ocean. She is a senior officer of the crew Invigoration and princess of the Say No More. She is an artist and has a thread on the main forums where other pirates can order art - Let's Be Honest! *Art Shoppe* Biography Narci was introduced to the game by her brother, Pangue in the crew Oceanos where she quickly rose through the ranks to become an officer. Later, she met Barcan and moved to a Latin crew with Falcus and his friends (-Revolucion Latina- on the flag Memetica). When Falcus leave the game (one of that thousends time he leave) and Merge Fuerza Latina to Squid Squad, Narci decide to maker her own crew with Amonre called Ad Untrumque Paratus. The crew worked well and they decide do a flag called Nemesis, after 6 months Amonre and Narci take a breack of the game and Disbanded the crew and the flag.(Amonre still dont come back 08') Narci later became a senior officer in Conquistadores Latinos,where she stay a time but she moved with her lovely friend, Cachinia, to the crew , when Cachinia leaves the game, Narci took control of the crew and move from the flag Sailor D'light to Vanguard with her friend's Qvintus and Avienda, in the midtime she become a active player on Jade ocean leaving somehow Viridian behind. After a period of 1 year Vanguard had inside problems, Avienda talk to Narci because the flag somehow was going to disband and Narci decide move with them, to the new project: "Legacy". Inside of Legacy she made a new crew called "Ignem" with the goal of having the same people she had on her flag of Jade ocean, but in Viridian (leaving Vendetta to her old friend and crewbie Dominicanus). On Jade Ignem disbanded and Narci decide Merge her crew to Nightmare where she stay for a long period of time. On Legacy at the begining she wasent to much inside because her proyect's on Jade ocean (LuXury), But Legacy always help her out, Narci like to call LuXury a flag sister of Legacy, but after a time on Jade she decide come back to Viridian , get full time to Legacy and leave behind her history on Jade, she made her crew Bad Touch, start to manage Legacy shoppes, flag productions, and make the art intents for blockading, start to know better the blockade team, bnav for her flag, she faster win the trust of her flaggis and become in one of the royals, Where she is happy and prettend to be forever (knowing that forever is a long long time). Legacy have won her heart and full commitment. Legacy is her home. At the same time Narci like the art of the game and she love to participate on the portrait competitons having some favorites months like : San valentin, San Patrick, and Hallowen. Achievements On Viridian *Former lady of the flag Pirates Revenge. *Former senior officer of the crew Oceanos. *Former senior officer of the crew Revolución Latina *Former senior officer of the crew Conquistadores Latinos *Former lady of the flag -Memetica-. *Former captain of the crew Ad untrumque paratus. *Former queen of the flag Nemesis. *Former senior officer and first mate of the crew Vendetta. *Former captain of the crew Vendetta. *Former member of the flag sailor d'light. *Lady on the flag sailor d'light. *Former member of the flag Vanguard. *Former lady of the flag Legacy. *Former fleet officer of the crew Nightmares *Captain of the crew Bad Touch *Princess in the flag Legacy. *Does art for blockade intents (Legacy) *Ultimate battle navigator, #1 on the list *Ultimate piracy *Has a tailoring stall, which opened on April 2007 *Has a karkinos gift from Masterbilly. *Former Royalty of the flag Legacy. On Jade *Former senior officer of the crew -Fuerza Latina- *Former princess of the flag -Revolución Latina-. *Former queen of the flag Caelum. *Former princess of the flag Ignem et Sanguinis. *Former queen of the flag Ignem et Sanguinis. *Former captain of the crew inférnum *Captain of the crew Bad Touch *Queen of the flag LuXury *First pirate to buy a pre-made war frigate called Puercoespín Arrogante. *Was part of the royalty of the first blockade on Jade, . *Did the first pillage on a war frigate 4th of June 2010. *Was the first woman to get the ultimate pirate and the second in the ocean. *Owner of 12 stall and manager of 21. *Has over 20 pets, without buying any. *Conquered Ventress Island. *Had the first grand frigate on the ocean called Aguja Barata. *Was the owner and creator of the first renamed sloop on the ocean, called lujuria (lust). *Was the owner and creator of the second renamed sloop on the ocean, called Amor Violento (Violent love) *Gave the names of the fort and shoppe on Isla Ventress and Isla Arco Ascalón *Was the queen of LuXury and did the first multi-drop, having success in the only two islands of Jade. 10th of October, 2010. *Bibliotecario of Yppedia in Spanish *Bnaver #1 on the list *'Won the first ultimate of ultimates on the ocean on the 17th of November 2010' *Former princess of the flag Terror *Captain of the crew Don't Trust me *Princess of the flag RoyalFlush *Give the name's of almost all the building's at Spaniel Island. *Owner of the only two shoppes of the ocean (shipyard and distillery) On Hunter ;Narcissa *Former member of the flag Illusion. *Senior officer of the crew Against All Odds. *Owner of Narcissa's Tailoring Stall on Aimuari Island ;Narci *Senior officer of the crew Massive Attack. *Lady of the flag Kraken Down on Piracy. *Reached apprentice/legandary Bnav *Reached apprentice/ultimate Dnav *Owner of Narci's Ironworking Stall on Aimuari Island. On Sage *Former member of the flag No Parking *Former fleet officer of the crew Crimson Assurance. *Former member of the flag Illium Eternae *Former fleet officer of the crew Job Here. *Member of the flag Viridian Legacy. *Senior officer of the crew Colonial Nightmare. Renamed ships Art Narci loves art, in all aspects of the game. In-game art Narci loves to draw and participate in portrait competitions. Most of the time, she does portraits for only one pirate, but in time she has no doubt that she will also do different editions for more pirates. Avatars Narci is an avatar fanatic. She loves other artists to make avatars for her. Flags' logos Flags' events art Blockade art Blockade navigation Pets Narci loves these little friends and takes care of them. She never buys any of these little friends; they are given to her or won in competitions. Links *Narci in the Spanish Yppedia *Narcysma page with tips of piracy puzzles in Spanish *Portfolio Narci's art.